<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Trust You by catwritesfic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27632261">I Trust You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/catwritesfic/pseuds/catwritesfic'>catwritesfic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>CrankGameplays - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood, Blood Drinking, Character Death, Character Turned Into Vampire, Graphic Description, Human Mark Fischbach, Human/Vampire Relationship, Hurt Ethan, M/M, Mark Isn't a Masochist, Mark is a sweetheart, Not Beta Read, Vampire Ethan Nestor, Vampires, Who Knows ;), but only temporary, he just wants to see what he can handle, is it a crush?, is it a kink?, soft, surprisingly soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 20:33:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,750</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27632261</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/catwritesfic/pseuds/catwritesfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Wha…What’s going on…? Are you…” </p><p>Mark’s voice was deep, rich, and Ethan wanted to rip his throat out. </p><p>The younger man slapped his hands against his head and gripped his hair as that thought came into his head unbidden. What the fuck was wrong with him? What was happening to him? </p><p>“I-I-I need to get home, please, just…” Ethan groaned in misery as he fought with himself. “I need you to get out of my way - I don’t want to hurt- I don’t- please, just go!” </p><p>(Or: Ethan is a newly turned vampire, and Mark is his neighbor who just wants to help. Bonding and feelings happen)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mark Fischbach &amp; Ethan Nestor, Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>255</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Am I Dead?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>here's that vampire eef fic i promise :3c it was only going to be one chapter but........i decided to make it a few chapters instead. also there will be feels and almost definitely smut in later chapters~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He’s breathing hard, but there’s no sensation to it, almost like the feeling of poking at a limb that’s gone dead. He thought he’d bled out. He thought he’d died. He could remember dying, but there he was, slumped against the wall in a dark alleyway, a pool of his own blood surrounding him. The smell was thick in his nose and he felt a confusing mix of disgust and need, and he couldn’t make sense of it. </p><p>The last thing he remembered was a stranger cornering him on his way to work. He’d shoved Ethan up against the wall, covered his mouth while Ethan screamed, tried to fight, tried to push the other man away. He’d bitten Ethan’s neck, and suddenly blood was spilling out of his body, into the other man’s mouth. All at once he had felt faint, lightheaded as his life drained from him. The fight left him and he went limp, awareness gone, eyes caught in an unseeing stare. And then he was gone.</p><p>He woke up alone. His skin thrummed with energy, his eyes blinking against the sudden ability to see clearly in the pitch black dark of the night. He felt like he needed to run. </p><p>“F-fuck...” he breathed, wiping at his eyes frantically, but he stopped when he felt a dampness on his face. He huffed with fear as he pulled his hands back and saw them covered in red. Blood. His own blood. The young man felt panic rise in his chest, and he wanted to scream, but no noise came out as he touched shaking fingers to his blood-soaked neck, shirt, arms. </p><p>He needed to go to the hospital. He needed help, he needed to see a doctor, no doubt he needed stitches. That thought made him pause. He wasn’t in any pain. Was that just the shock? Was he in shock right now?</p><p>Ethan took a deep breath and probed at his neck more thoroughly, fingers searching for the wound that should have been there. There was nothing, just drying blood that sat thick and flaking in some places. </p><p>Ethan swallowed hard, trembling. He pressed his fingers to his pulse point and when he felt nothing, he shot upwards, standing up against the wall, the one still splashed with his own blood. He made a strangled noise of distress and looked around frantically as if there was anything that could help him in this moment. He was so very alone right now. </p><p>He needed to go home. He didn’t need the hospital, he just needed to go home, get into bed, and wake up from this awful, horrible dream. </p><p>The young man jumped as he felt his phone buzz in his pocket, and he was quick to whip it out, desperate for anything to distract him at this moment. His screen lit up with an alarm notification. It was 2:00AM. He was supposed to be in bed now, sleeping, so he could go to work tomorrow afternoon. Right. He needed to sleep. Sleep, and then wake up tomorrow morning, and everything would be normal. </p><p>“I-i-it’s just....a bad dream…” Ethan said to himself, trying to make his own brain believe that, too. He put his phone back in his pocket. </p><p>‘Just get home,’ he thought. ‘Just get home and everything will be okay.’</p><p>His feet began walking, and he was helpless to resist as he started making his way down the street toward his apartment. The roads were nearly empty, and he was endlessly thankful for the late hour if only for that alone. The walk was short, under 10 minutes, since he’d been so close to home before...before…</p><p>It was just a dream. There was no need to dwell. No need to remember.</p><p>Ethan clenched his jaw as he pushed his way through the door to the lobby of his apartment complex. He just needed to sleep. He couldn’t get over how his body felt like it never had before - he felt no pain. No discomfort at all right now. Like he was...well, like he was dreaming. Because he was. Obviously. </p><p>The elevator dinged not long after he pressed the button, and Ethan was practically bouncing with anxious energy as he traveled up the 4 stories to his floor. When the doors opened, he bolted out in a rush, but paused as his worst fear for the night was realized. </p><p>One of his neighbors - Mark, he recalled absently -  was unlocking his own apartment door, and he looked up when Ethan turned the corner and came into view. Ethan’s blood ran cold and the other man stared for a second, eyes wide, before his face morphed into one of concern and he took a step toward the younger man. </p><p>“Hey, whoa- Ethan, what happened? Do you need help?” They barely knew each other, but Mark was always there to help. He’d helped Ethan move in, had carried boxes into the younger man’s apartment, had refused the cash that Ethan tried to offer.</p><p>Ethan couldn’t imagine the picture he painted right now. Desperate to get home, covered in blood, and trembling like he’d been locked in a freezer. His breathing picked up again. </p><p>“No, I just-” a scent hit the young man’s nose that he’d never experienced in his life. Sweet and heady and irresistible. It became stronger when Mark took another step in Ethan’s direction. Metallic, iron-like. Ethan blanched as he realized what the scent was. “Don’t come any closer- please, I... I’m just dreaming, right? I’m just...I need to get home, I just need to go home.”</p><p>The young man took a step back, eyes huge and pupils blown. He felt like something was coming over him - an uncontrollable urge to…to do something…</p><p>His apartment was on the other side of his neighbor. </p><p>“You’re not…” The older man looked confused, looking Ethan up and down. “Did...someone hurt you? Do you need me to call someone?” </p><p>Something shifted in Ethan's mouth, and when he moved his tongue around and worked his jaw, he felt it. Not it - them. 2 of them. His canines, but...but they were bigger. Sharper. </p><p>“I need...I need…” Ethan panted, his hands clenching into fists at his sides as he tried to restrain himself from- something. He let out a shuddering breath and the man seemed to freeze up, pausing with a hand outstretched as he stared at the younger man with something akin to fear.</p><p>“Wha…What’s going on…? Are you…” </p><p>Mark’s voice was deep, rich, and Ethan wanted to rip his throat out. </p><p>The younger man slapped his hands against his head and gripped his hair as that thought came into his head unbidden. What the fuck was wrong with him? What was happening to him? </p><p>“I-I-I need to get home, please, just…” Ethan groaned in misery as he fought with himself. “I need you to get out of my way - I don’t want to hurt- I don’t- please, just go!” </p><p>The other man backed up, and his hand was on his doorknob, but he looked at Ethan one more time, and something he saw made his eyes widen and he was quick to open the door and lock himself inside his apartment. The young man sighed as that scent began to fade and he made a dash for his apartment, just a few doors down from his neighbor. </p><p>When he was inside and the door was locked, Ethan sank down onto his hands and knees and dry heaved, and he choked out a sob, crawling desperately toward his bedroom as something in him screamed for him to go back, go crash through his neighbors door, and bite. He needed it, he needed it so bad his body thrummed with the ache of it, and it took everything in him to lock himself inside his bathroom - the first room he’d come to. Once there, he pulled himself off the floor and looked in the mirror. Then he realized why Mark had looked so scared. </p><p>Ethan’s eyes were completely black. Completely. Not a sliver of his typical blue-green, no white, just a piercing inky black. Not only that, but when his mouth opened in a gasp, he saw his own canines, which had at least tripled in size and looked more like the fangs of a...of a....</p><p>Fuck. Oh, fuck fuck fuck. </p><p>Like the fangs of a vampire.</p><p>Ethan let out a quivering yell, gripping the edge of the sink as hard as he could. </p><p>No. No, this couldn’t be happening. This isn’t real, vampires aren’t real, and Ethan was just losing it. He’d gone crazy. He was sleep-deprived, he’d gone too long without a meal, he…</p><p>Tears began to fall, and Ethan’s head dropped as he clenched his eyes shut. His shoulders shook. </p><p>“God, this- this can’t be happening,” he bit out in a pained whisper. He looked back up at himself, but his reflection was the same as it had been the first time he looked. He could hardly even recognize himself. </p><p>He felt so, so hungry. But not a hunger he’d been used to his entire life. He knew what he was hungry for, but he couldn’t admit it to himself. </p><p>He wouldn’t hurt anyone. No. He couldn’t do that. He’d never let himself do that. </p><p>His phone buzzed again, startling him. When he checked it this time, it was a text.</p><p>‘Do you need someone? Do you need help?’’</p><p>It was Mark’s number. They’d swapped numbers the very day Ethan moved in, and had texted just a few times in those short couple of months. Ethan liked Mark, wanted to be closer to him, but now, how could he? What does he tell him? </p><p>His trembling fingers typed a reply, and he felt like the world’s biggest idiot for texting a near-stranger while he was in the midst of an existential breakdown. </p><p>‘I was attacked and something’s happening but i don’t know what, I’m scared and I don’t know what to do’</p><p>He didn’t know why he was telling Mark this - it was foolish, he was being dumb. The next text came almost immediately. </p><p>‘I’m coming over’</p><p>Ethan shook his head mournfully, but he dragged himself out of the bathroom when he heard knocking at his door. This wasn’t a good idea. He was going to hurt someone. He was going to hurt Mark. </p><p>He swung his front door open, and there Mark was, looking worried and so, so, so good. The smell hit Ethan instantly, and he grabbed the front of Mark’s shirt and pulled him inside, slamming him against the front door after he slammed it shut. Mark grunted and his hands tried to pry Ethan off of him, but it was of no use. </p><p>“Make me stop,” Ethan pleaded, his fists trembling as he held Mark firmly. Mark swallowed, looking him in the eyes with confusion and fear. “Don’t let me- fuck, don’t let me do this…”</p><p>“What? Ethan, what- what the fuck are you doing?” His hands were still gripping the younger man’s wrists, trying to pull free. “What’s going on?” </p><p>Ethan bared his teeth, his fangs glinting in the low light, and Mark gulped. The younger man’s eyes dropped to Mark’s neck, but before he could do anything he’d regret for his entire life, he threw himself backwards and turned his back to the other man, covering his mouth in disgust towards himself. </p><p>“Y-you shouldn’t have... I shouldn’t have let you in…” He mumbled, muffled by his palm. “I-I-I don’t want to hurt you.” </p><p>Mark was breathing hard, Ethan could hear it. Could hear the blood rushing in the other man’s veins. Could hear his footfalls as he stepped closer once more. </p><p>“Ethan…” he whispered, a hand outstretched to the younger man. “What happened to you?”</p><p>Ethan huffed in distress. </p><p>“H-he bit me, he killed me- I was dead, Mark, I…” he trailed off, shaking his head. </p><p>The older man halted, a few feet away still, but he wanted to reach out to the younger man, help him. </p><p>“I was dead…and now I’m...” Ethan whispered again, and he gasped when he felt a gentle hand on his arm, turning him around.</p><p> He locked eyes with Mark, who looked...determined. Self-assured. </p><p>“What can I do?” the older man asked, and though his expression was steady, his blood rushed, heartbeat accelerated, the hand on Ethan’s arm shook. “What do you need?” </p><p>“I need…” Ethan gulped, his eyes flitting around Mark’s face, searching for doubt, for hesitancy. He found none, and Mark’s hand tightened on his arm in reassurance. “I think I...need blood.”</p><p>Mark’s face flashed with alarm, and Ethan wanted to dissolve into the floor. He couldn’t do this. He couldn’t. As quickly as that expression came over the older man, it was masked again under certainty, a firm gaze that he held against Ethan’s own desperate and overwhelmed expression. When the man loosened his grip on Ethan’s arm, the younger looked down and his breath hitched as he watched Mark pull the sleeve of his sweater up, exposing his wrist. </p><p>Mark held his bare arm out to Ethan. </p><p>“Take what you need,” he said, that same serious expression on his face. Ethan exhaled shakily, shaking his head and taking a step back, even though everything in him screamed to bite, to take, to drink. “I trust you, Ethan. Take what you need.” </p><p>“I don’t even trust myself right now,” Ethan breathed, trying to resist. “I-I don’t...I don’t want to hurt you, Mark.” </p><p>Mark took a step closer. </p><p>“I’ll be okay, Eth,” he assured, reaching for the younger man’s hand. </p><p>“Why are you doing this?” Ethan said, almost in a cry. He was shaking, his body humming with need. </p><p>Mark’s hand closed around his own, and Ethan bit back a sob. </p><p>“I just want to help.”</p><p>Their eyes met again, and Ethan felt his resolve ebbing away. Mark pulled him across the room. Sat him down on his own couch and took up the cushion next to him. Once again, he bared his arm to the younger man. </p><p>“Let me help,” he said in a low whisper, his voice rough and deep and rumbly. </p><p>Ethan’s bottom lip trembled, but he nodded.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ethan gets to have a snack :)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>finally had some down time to crank out a chapter! enjoy~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ethan was holding Mark’s wrist in both of his hands, gentle as he could be. His breathing was labored. He swore he could almost see through the older man’s arm and directly into the veins, rich with blood. </p>
<p>“I-I can’t…” Ethan whispered, though unable to look away from the tanned skin before him. His mouth watered, and that urge inside him screamed louder than ever. It was painful to resist. </p>
<p>“It’s okay,” Mark assured, his voice even. He was watching with something akin to wonder and fascination, as if this was all an odd experiment he’d be reporting on upon its conclusion. </p>
<p>Ethan shook his head. </p>
<p>“Would it…help if I had a weapon or something?” Mark asked haltingly, trying to catch Ethan’s gaze. Ethan’s eyes snapped up to his finally, and he looked afraid. “To stop you if you went too far?” </p>
<p>Ethan released the other man’s arm and leapt from the couch, taking several steps away from Mark to distance himself from that dizzying scent. </p>
<p>“I can’t do this,” he said. His back was facing Mark once more, unable to look at him. “I can’t- I can’t let this happen. Please don’t let me do this.”</p>
<p>“Ethan…” Mark stayed where he was, but his eyes trailed over the other man, watching him as he paced back and forth. “Do you really think you’ll hurt me?”</p>
<p>Ethan whipped around on him, his expression bewildered and almost angry. </p>
<p>“How the fuck am I supposed to know what I could do?” He yelled, his eyes watering. Mark held his gaze steadily. “I barely even know what happened to me - an hour ago I was just on my way home, ready to go to sleep, and now I’m-!”</p>
<p>He cut himself off, turning away again. </p>
<p>“Now I’m some kinda, what, vampire monster thing? I don’t even know.” He hugged himself, arms wound tight around his middle for any semblance of comfort he could get. “I want this to be a bad dream. I want to wake up and have e-everything be normal.”</p>
<p>Mark sat quietly for several moments. </p>
<p>“Maybe...maybe you’ll feel a little more normal after we…” he was unsure how to word it in a way that wouldn’t set off the younger man’s fear. “After I help.” </p>
<p>Ethan released a deep breath. He scrubbed his hands over his face before turning back to the older man. Mark was watching him with deep concern, his eyes kind. Ethan wanted to be close to him again. </p>
<p>“But what if…” he trailed off, silenced by Mark’s warm smile. </p>
<p>“Maybe it makes me an idiot, but I’m not worried,” the older man said with a shrug. “I trust that you’ll be careful.” </p>
<p>There was a stillness in the air as they just watched each other, Ethan’s black eyes wide and uncertain, Mark’s expression gentle and accepting. The pause lasted for several seconds, and when Mark’s eyes began to wander across the younger man’s face, down and over his body, as if searching, Ethan blushed and decided to give in to whatever was about to happen. </p>
<p>“Okay,” he relented, making his way back to the couch. He sat on the couch, not as close as before, but Mark was quick to remedy that. He scooted himself until their thighs were touching, offering his arm back to the younger man. “You’re really sure, right?”</p>
<p>Mark had the audacity to laugh and make Ethan’s heart thump uselessly in his chest. He wondered if that would stop eventually. If his body would no longer function. How long would that take? </p>
<p>“I’m really sure,” Mark said after he’d gotten his chuckles out, and his smile was kind and gentle. Ethan wanted to see if again and again. </p>
<p>The young man took hold of the elder’s arm once more, gentle in his touch, and took a deep breath. That was a mistake, as the intoxicating scent of blood flooded his senses. A soft sound escaped him and he noticed Mark squirm, adjusting himself on the cushion in what Ethan assumed was anticipation. When he looked over at the older man, however, his face betrayed anything but hesitation or doubt. His eyes were hooded, lips parted just a bit as he watched Ethan with rapt attention. </p>
<p>“It’s okay - do it,” Mark encouraged and Ethan’s will melted right then and there. </p>
<p>With a quick inhale to steel his nerves, Ethan brought the older man’s wrist to his mouth, letting his parted lips ghost over the skin gently, as if asking permission. Mark made a low sound in his throat that spurred Ethan on, barring his fangs and then sinking them into the flesh of Mark’s arm. The older man hissed in pain, tensing for a moment, but he soon became accustomed to the pain, relaxing against the back of the couch with his body facing Ethan. </p>
<p>The young man , on the other hand, was alight with something he’d never felt before. An all-consuming lust for the blood that gushed into his mouth; he swallowed greedily, sucking at the open wound as his grip tightened enough to threaten breaking the older man’s arm. Mark gasped at the sharp pain, making a slight effort to pull his arm away. </p>
<p>“H-hurts, Eth- ah, please let up a little...” Mark placed a hand over Ethan’s as the young vampire relaxed his grip a bit, thumbs stroking over his skin in apology, though he didn’t pull his mouth away, lapping at the bite marks. Mark shuddered. “Fuck, um…” </p>
<p>Ethan’s eyes flicked up to Mark’s curiously, gauging whether the other man was alright. He hummed questioningly at Mark’s ragged breathing, pulling away. </p>
<p>“You’kay?” He breathed, licking his lips. Mark’s blood stained his lower lip and down his chin, and the older man fought to control his breathing as he watched the young vampire. </p>
<p>Mark nodded, eyes dropping to Ethan’s lips just as he smiled slightly, canines prominent and slick. </p>
<p>“Should I...s-stop?” Ethan asked as awareness seemed to come back to him little by little. </p>
<p>Mark wanted to say no. He wanted to say ‘keep going’ or ‘more’ or ‘kiss me’. Instead, he nodded again. He didn’t want to take advantage when Ethan was clearly not in his right mind, wasn’t fully aware of what was happening. </p>
<p>“Yeah,” Mark sighed, slumping backwards against the couch. Ethan released his arm, blinking as his eyes went back to normal, the only lack leaking away to reveal bright blue-green. Mark stared at him. “Forgot your eyes were so- um. Forgot what color they were.” </p>
<p>Ethan looked puzzled, dazed, and his eyes roamed across Mark’s face, down to his shoulders, chest, until they settled on the wound on his arm, lazily bleeding. </p>
<p>“Are you okay?” The vampire asked as their eyes met again. </p>
<p>“I’m…” Mark huffed a laugh, feeling oddly euphoric. “I’m more than okay. Don’t even worry about me.”</p>
<p>Ethan smiled, relieved, and when he brought Mark’s bloodied wound to his own mouth once more, eyes asking permission, Mark’s mouth went dry. He nodded minutely and watched as Ethan’s tongue worked at his open wound, the moist heat and gentle touch becoming too much. His stomach dove and he began to feel a curl of pleasure in abdomen. He couldn’t stop the low groan that escaped him. When Ethan pulled away, his pupils were blown and he looked up at Mark through his eyelashes, lips parted. </p>
<p>“I…” Mark swallowed. “I have work tomorrow. I should go.” </p>
<p>But he made no effort to pull away. Ethan’s face dropped a bit. </p>
<p>“Oh...y-yeah, okay.” He let go of Mark and put a few inches of distance between the two. The older man wanted to punch himself. “Um. Are you...sure you’re okay? You look a little, I dunno, flushed? You’re sweating a lil.” </p>
<p>“No, yeah,” Mark sat up straighter, hands balled into fists in his lap. “I’m fine. I just- i think it’s time for me to go.”</p>
<p>Ethan nodded, standing as Mark did the same. </p>
<p>“Thank you,” Ethan said hurriedly. “I, um, I don’t even know what to say. Just. Thank you, and I’m sorry? I...I hope it didn’t hurt too much. I-“</p>
<p>“No no, you’re fine, Ethan.” Mark said, pausing to breathe and calm down before he bolted from the apartment and left Ethan confused and worried. “I… it really wasn’t that bad. I want to help you again whenever you need it, if that’s okay.”</p>
<p>“Really?” Ethan breathed, and the relief on his face was worth the way Mark’s chest ached with affection that he wouldn’t let himself show. </p>
<p>“‘Course,” he said with a wave, forcing a casual air. “Don’t want you going around hurting anybody, right?”</p>
<p>Ethan’s lips pressed together tightly. </p>
<p>“Yeah,” he murmured, looking away in shame. </p>
<p>Make cursed himself internally. He was being an idiot and he was hurting his friend’s feelings. </p>
<p>“And you won’t,” Mark amended, stepping closer and reaching to place a hand on Ethan’s shoulder. “You won’t, because I’m gonna be here. Whenever you need me, okay?”</p>
<p>Ethan’s expression eased into something more relaxed. </p>
<p>“Okay,” he agreed. “Thank you.”</p>
<p>Mark nodded with finality and checked his watch. </p>
<p>“I really should go,” he said regretfully. </p>
<p>“Will your arm be okay?” Ethan asked with concern. Mark met his eyes and he couldn’t stop the fondness from leaking through if he tried. </p>
<p>“I’ll wrap it when I get home,” Mark assured the younger man easily. </p>
<p>Ethan was nodding and showing Mark to the door, seeing him out with Mark’s promise to text him tomorrow to check in. Ethan wasn’t familiar with that - being checked in on. It sounded nice. </p>
<p>He locked the door behind the older man and for a moment his mind was blank. He was left with a calm sort of stillness in his head, hazy memories of his own mouth on Mark’s skin creating a fog for him to get lost in. A momentary distraction from his strange and mostly terrible night. </p>
<p>He stripped down to his boxers on the way to his bedroom, flicking off the lights on the way. He lay in bed, door wide open and on top of the blankets. Thoughts of Mark swirled and he let himself fall head first into the fantasy that maybe Mark felt the same tension he had when he’d been feeding from the older man. But the reality of Mark, eager to leave and hesitant to so much as touch Ethan after they’d finished created a storm cloud over his imagination. </p>
<p>He didn’t sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thank you so much for reading and commenting and leaving kudos! you’re the best &lt;3 &lt;3 &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Last night was...a lot, wasn’t it?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>another chapter~ you guys have been so sweet and encouraging!!! i can’t thank you enough!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ethan had never been so grateful that he worked from home - a blessing he’d never take for granted again in his life. He had the means to take a few days off and be fine, and that was something to cherish. </p><p>He didn’t feel particularly charitable today, however. He’d fallen asleep just as night shifted to morning, but it didn’t last longer than an hour or so. When he awoke, he felt like he’d slept through the night with the best REM sleep possible. The feeling was odd and unfamiliar; he’d always struggled sleeping through the night and then dealing with the fatigue the next day. But there was no fatigue. In fact, he felt amazing. </p><p>At least until he remembered the events of the previous night. </p><p>Well, that was amazing, too, but something about it had Ethan’s stomach twisting into knots. He enjoyed it, thoroughly, and that scared him. Knowing he had Mark’s express consent made his actions easier to contend with, but the memory of his own teeth sinking into flesh, drinking blood as if it were a water bottle on his nightstand and he’d just awakened at 3AM. Even now, a curl of something utterly delectable rose up in his abdomen. He craved. He craved blood, he craved the sensation of biting down into soft skin. Most of all, though, he craved Mark.</p><p>And that scared him more than even the blood-drinking. He felt uncomfortable with the idea of feeding from Mark and enjoying the feel of his skin, the hitch of his breath, the way he sqirmed on the couch. Ethan wanted that to be caused by pleasure, not pain or discomfort. Guilt took the place of any pleasure he had been feeling previously. </p><p>Ethan pushed himself out of bed, grabbing his phone on the way to the kitchen. He wasn’t hungry, and he refused to muse on why that was, but he wanted to eat something anyway. At the very least he was making himself a cup of coffee. The motions were routine, almost relazing, as he emptied the filter of old coffee and filled it again with fresh grounds, filled the water reservoir, picked out a clean mug from the cupboard. As he waited for his coffee to brew, he checked his phone. The first notification he saw was a text from Mark himself. </p><p>‘I know I said this before I left but seriously whenever you need anything, just let me know. I want to help’ </p><p>His heart skipped and his cheeks felt a bit warm. The text had been sent just minutes after Mark had left last night, and it was likely he was still sleeping. The morning was dark and early still. He took a moment to think before sending a reposnse. </p><p>‘I was just thinking about last night. I feel weird about it honestly, are you sure it was okay?’ </p><p>“Weird” was perhaps an understatement, and criminally vague, as it couldn’t possibly encompass the emotions Ethan had been feeling since Mark left. When he didn’t get a reply immeditely, he set his phone on the counter. The smell of coffee filled his small apartment; Ethan breathed deep, letting the scent saturate his senses. The aroma of coffee had always been a comfort, one that Ethan took small pleasure in each morning. The ritual of making his momring cup of coffee was almost better than the act of drinking it. He was adding cream to his mug when his phone buzzed. The young man glanced at his phone screen where it sat on the kitchen counter. </p><p>‘Yeah I’m definitely sure. Are you okay? Was it too much or just weird and new? I don’t want to make you uncomfortable’</p><p>Ethan could almost laugh. He was the one who’d grabbed Mark’s arm and drank his blood, and Mark was making sure Ethan was okay? It felt so backwards and odd and Ethan wasn’t sure how to respond. He was more than okay with what happnened last night - so okay with it that he couldn’t stop thinking about the other man. But he knew this was just his friend wanting to help so that the young vampire didn’t end up hurting anyone. That thought made Ethan feel almost sick; the idea that Mark felt compelled to let the young man drink his blood for fear that Ethan may go off and hurt someone else. Did he feel preassured? Forced? He kept saying he was fine, that it was okay, that he wanted to help. But was that the truth? Was Mark just trying to spare Ethan’s feelings as he martyred himself for the greater good?</p><p>Ethan typed a reply. </p><p>‘You didn’t make me uncomfortable, I guess I’m just worried about you, you left pretty quickly last night’</p><p>He hoped that didn’t come off strange to the other man. Mark was under no obligation to stay and spend time with Ethan, but the young man couldn’t help but feel like Mark was eager to get away from him, for some reason. </p><p>‘I did, yeah, I’m sorry. Can I come over tonight? Just to hang or something? Feels like we should get to know each other better if this is gonna continue, right? :)’ </p><p>Ethan stared at his screen. His mind went blank. All at once he came to the realization all over again that he and Mark barely knew each other at all. They’d hardly spent 10 minutes together outside of last night and the day Ethan moved in. They’d texted a few times, sure, but actually hanging out together and talking? Last night was the only time they’d done something even slightly close to the concept of hanging out. </p><p>‘Sounds fun, what time? :)’ Ethan found himself texting back. </p><p>‘I usually work until 7 so sometime after that?’ </p><p>‘Works for me, I’m taking some time off work so I’ll be available whenever’</p><p>Ethan thought for a moment before sending a second text. </p><p>‘Actually, I’ve been itching to get out of the house. Is it okay if I come over to your place?’</p><p>‘Works for me, swing by any time after 7 :)’</p><p>The young man swallowed, second guessing his decision, but sticking with it anyway. He reached for his mug of coffee and took a large gulp. </p><p>The day passed by in an odd sort of haze. He felt time moving on by, and spent much of it on his phone, or watching tv, or cleaning his space. It was weird, as he thought he’d feel too emotionally overwhelmed to work, but he felt almost numb at the moment. Maybe it was shock, or dissociation, or something else entirely. </p><p> </p><p>————</p><p> </p><p>Around 1PM, Mark texted a picture of a cat with a hot dog in its mouth, a human hand grabbing its scruff, trying to get the food out of its mouth. Under the picture, Mark said ‘you last night’. </p><p>Ethan couldn’t stop the laugh that escaped him, covering his mouth at the absolute absurdity of their situation. </p><p> </p><p>————-</p><p> </p><p>At 6PM, Mark asked if he should order something for dinner, what kind of food Ethan liked, and if he even still ate food. </p><p>Not wanting to think much on whether or not he still required real food, Ethan texted Mark that he was fine with anything, but also that Mark didn’t need to get him any food. He amended with another text to let Mark know that he was deathly allergic to peanuts. </p><p>‘Will that still affect you?’ Mark texted back. </p><p>Ethan thought for a moment. </p><p>‘I have no idea’ he sent. </p><p>He set down his phone and continued putting away the clean dishes from the washer. </p><p> </p><p>—————</p><p> </p><p>Just 5 minutes after 7PM, Mark texted to let him know he’d place an order for pizza, and had triple checked that they didn’t cook with peanuts. </p><p>‘So if you wanna come over now I’m all done working :)’</p><p>Ethan had taken a shower, and had actually made the effort of putting on his favorite skinny jeans and a black, floral pattern short/sleeved button-up that fit his frame nicely. Nothing fancy, but more put together than his typical Friday night t-shirt and sweatpants. He hoped he wasn’t over dressed. They were just hanging out, after all. Just two guys being bros, hanging out and getting to know each other. So that Ethan felt more comfortable drinking the older man’s blood. </p><p>‘Be there in just a minute’ </p><p>The young man bit the inside of his cheek, tying his shoes before he stepped out, made his way down the hall. He halted before knocking on the door, suddenly nervous. Why did this feel like more than it was? Why was Ethan being so weird about this? </p><p>He lifted his hand and rapped his knuckles against the door a few times, pushing down his anxieties. Mark answered quickly, and it was impossible to miss the way his eyes trailed over Ethan appreciatively, taking in his groomed appearance. The young man felt his cheeks heat up at the attention. </p><p>Ethan was relieved to see that the other man had also put a bit of effort into his look for the night - he wore an open cardigan over a v-neck shirt, and dark denim jeans. His feet were socked without shoes, and Ethan was charmed to see the colorful pattern on them. As soon as he realized he was essentially checking out the other man, however, he snapped his eyes back up to meet Mark’s. </p><p>Mark’s soft smile didn’t help abate the feeling that this may not have just been a friendly hang out. </p><p>“Hey,” Mark said, opening the door wide for his guest to enter. </p><p>Ethan did just that, brushing by the older man with an echoed greeting, breath hitching lightly as the scent that was purely Mark flooded his senses. The door closed behind them, and when he looked toward Mark again, the way Mark’s eyes trailed over him didn’t go unnoticed. </p><p>Ethan was helpless to stop the rush of fondness and affection that washed over him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>story time: my fiancée found out i started writing these fics and she’s thrilled about it even though i was so embarrassed so shout out to her. love of my life </p><p>thanks again so much for reading and commenting and leaving kudos! you guys keep me going, seriously &lt;3 &lt;3 &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi!!! sorry for the delay in new chapters, i own my own business and the holiday season is kicking my ass. i want to update more frequently now that the bulk of the rush is over, but i might have another huge rush, so i won't make promises. thank you for your patience, i hope you enjoy this chapter &lt;3 i will try to respond to all the comments over the next day or so!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Food should be here in about 15 minutes,” Mark mentioned over his shoulder as he rummaged around in the kitchen, pulling down a couple glasses for the pair. Ethan was seated at his breakfast bar, with a full view of Mark’s smooth movements. He watched as Mark opened the fridge. “Want a drink? Water, Coke....orange juice? I could make some coffee.” </p><p>Ethan smiled at him, though Mark couldn’t see it. </p><p>“Water’s fine,” he said, feeling oddly shy. “Thanks.” </p><p>Mark nodded and poured water for them both. When he turned back to hand Ethan his cup, he paused for a moment, and it was clear he was either thinking hard or he saw something that had distracted him. Ethan gave him a questioning look, tilting his head. </p><p>“Sorry, I just…” He laughed awkwardly, finishing the pass-off and taking a quick swig from his <br/>own glass. “I’m not used to the, um, the black eyes.”</p><p>The younger man’s face fell into one of sad understanding, and he reflexively looked down so the older didn’t have to see him. </p><p>“Oh, I’m sorry…” Ethan huffed a laugh, too, trying to make light of his sudden  insecurity. “I’m not either, honestly. Didn’t even...know it happened…”</p><p>The vampire chanced a look at Mark, but his eyes caught on the bandages on his arm, covering the wound that he caused the night before. Something unpleasant twisted in his gut. </p><p>“It’s not, uh...I’m not, like, put off by it. Just caught me off guard, is all.” Mark tilted his head at Ethan’s intent gaze, following it down to his own arm. He made a small ‘oh’ as he realized what the other was likely thinking. “I’m fine, Eth…”</p><p>Ethan snapped his eyes up to Mark’s, realizing he’d been caught staring. He swallowed, and his eyes went blue again. Mark blinked in surprise. </p><p>“They’re blue now,” he said dumbly. “Can you control it?”</p><p>Now it was Ethan’s turn to show his surprise, and confusion joined along, too. </p><p>“I...I don’t know,” the young vampire said honestly, taking a hearty gulp of water to put off speaking for a moment. “I don’t really know much of anything about all this.” </p><p>He couldn’t properly express to Mark the level of turmoil and confusion he was currently grappling with - not because he thought Mark would judge him, or not understand. But simply because the words he had didn’t live up to the emotions he felt. </p><p>“It’s all really new to me, too,” the vampire continued, crossing his arms on the counter in front of him. Mark gave him a sympathetic look, opening his mouth to speak, but a knock at the door cut him off. </p><p>“Oh, that’s the delivery guy,” he said, his face now looking apologetic as he paced around the counter and to the front door. Ethan, with his cheek propped up on a palm, watched the interaction between Mark and the woman who was wearing a blue and red uniform, passing off a bag of food to the other man as he gave her a generous tip and thanked her. The door shut and locked again, and when Mark turned back towards Ethan, he gave the younger a once-over, attentive gaze lingering on his face for longer than would typically be considered a normal amount of time to stand and stare at a person. Ethan blinked owlishly at him, a silent question. “You look really nice. Is that weird to say?”</p><p>Ethan flushed immediately, eyes wide as he followed Mark’s movements back towards the kitchen. </p><p>“Oh- I, um, thank you,” he stammered, flustered. Mark smiled as he pulled to-go containers from the plastic bag, not meeting Ethan’s eyes. Ethan bit the inside of his cheek. “I was uh...I was thinking the same thing. Earlier. When you were letting me in.”</p><p>Ethan swallowed as Mark’s eyes flitted up to meet his, the other man’s expression a bit too intense given the current topic. His eyes just a bit too...heavy-lidded. </p><p>“Are you hungry?” Mark said in a rumble, not breaking eye contact.</p><p>“Uh…” Ethan felt a haze fall over him, a warmth in his abdomen roiling. “Wha-what?”</p><p>Mark’s smile turned teasing, and he held up the pizza box. </p><p>“Do you want any?” he rephrased, a playful expression on his face, though his eyes were still intent. </p><p>Ethan blinked, suddenly too aware of himself, his posture leaned toward the other man, his lips parted slightly. He was hungry, that was true, but there was something else at play, too. </p><p>“Oh... No, I, um, I don’t think I even, like...need food anymore?” Ethan scratched the back of his neck with the hand that had been supporting his head, feeling self-conscious. </p><p>Mark’s mouth quirked in displeasure. </p><p>“Would anything bad happen if you had some anyway?” He asked, serving a plate for himself as he spoke. </p><p>Ethan pursed his lips, thoughtful.</p><p>“I don’t even know,” he said with an exasperated edge to his voice. His lack of understanding of his own needs and abilities frustrated him greatly, but he was glad he at least had Mark here with him. Mark was a good friend. “I feel weird trying - my body is telling me not to.”</p><p>“That’s fine,” Mark shrugged, though his eyebrows knit in a way that suggested he was thinking about something. “Are you... ya know, are you hungry for...something else?” </p><p>Something in Ethan’s stomach pulled uncomfortably, though not in a negative way. More of a wanting, a needing. His body was asking for something that he wasn’t convinced he could have. Despite this, he laughed softly and awkwardly. </p><p>“I, um, don’t think that’s a good idea - not after how much blood you lost last night.” He dared to meet eyes with Mark, who was watching him with an expression Ethan couldn’t quite read. “Besides,” he persisted, feeling himself becoming flustered. “Your wrist is healing. I don’t want to do anything that’s too much.” </p><p>“I would tell you if it was too much,” Mark countered, an eyebrow raised. He still had a small smile on his face, and Ethan felt his mouth dry up. Mark’s voice dropped an octave. “I wouldn’t be offering if it wasn’t okay.”</p><p>All at once, Ethan realized the expression the other man wore; he was flirting, and heavily. The young vampire felt silly for not realizing sooner what exactly this was - it was like a date. Maybe it was explicitly a date, and Ethan was the most oblivious person on the planet. Or, maybe, perhaps, Ethan was misreading the situation entirely, and Mark was simply a natural flirt. </p><p>That seemed possible, as much as it pained Ethan to think. He could be attributing too much to Mark’s mannerisms. </p><p>When Ethan was quiet for a beat, the other man took a bite of his slice of pizza, chewing slowly in the silence of the room. Ethan watched him until the eye contact became too much, and he looked down at the kitchen counter. </p><p>“I just…” Ethan bit his lip. Maybe it was best to be honest, he figured. “I’m having a hard time understanding why you’re being so...generous? If that’s even the right word.”</p><p>Mark swallowed his mouthful before answering. </p><p>“I don’t see it as being generous,” he confessed, to Ethan’s surprise. The younger levied a skeptical look at him. He shrugged, taking another bite and talking around it. “I like it, Ethan. I thought I was being obvious about that, honestly.” </p><p>Blood spiking and cheek’s growing pink once more, Ethan turned wide eyes on the other man.</p><p>“You...like it?” He probed. His throat tightened with an odd sort of nervousness, suddenly unsure of himself. “Wh-what do you mean you like it?”</p><p>Mark set down his plate and took a sip of water, wiping his mouth and hands on a paper towel. His silent action had Ethan feeling antsy, especially when Mark rounded the counter to step up to him, only leaving a foot of space between the two. He smiled. </p><p>“I like you,” Mark clarified. Ethan’s heart stopped a moment, but when Mark took a step back with a faltering look, his chest thudded dully. A look of confliction passed over the older man’s face. “I’ve been enjoying spending time with you. You’re a cool person, and I think we’d be good friends.”</p><p>The wind left the vampire’s sails in that moment. </p><p>Good friends. </p><p>A clarification of Mark’s intentions that was needed, but no less disappointing. Well, maybe not disappointing - Ethan wanted to be friends with the other man, he really did. But he wanted to explore the idea of being more than that, too. Obviously he was getting ahead of himself, and should just be grateful someone like Mark wanted to be in his life at all. </p><p>“Yeah,” Ethan agreed, despite the ache. </p><p>The night continued on, and the tension had subsided somewhere between easy conversation and Ethan helping Mark clean up the mess left over from their take-out dinner. As Ethan was sliding between the kitchen counter and the other man to bring a handful of trash to the waste bin, Mark broke the comfortable silence. </p><p>“Are you sure you’re not hungry tonight?” His voice was almost casual, but the flat way he asked suggested perhaps he was schooling his tone on purpose. Ethan wondered if he was nervous. </p><p>The vampire licked his lips at the thought of feeding from the man again, thankful that he was facing away from Mark. </p><p>“I’m…” He swallowed his own wants. Thought of Mark’s wellbeing. “I’m sure. Maybe another time.” </p><p>When he turned to face Mark finally, the other man was already watching him. Ethan gave him a look up and down, anxious. The silence stretched on for what felt like minutes, but was likely less than 30 seconds. </p><p>“Okay,” Mark said lightly. “Just let me know whenever you...need it.” </p><p>The older man cleared his throat, and there was no way Ethan had imagined the blush on his cheeks. </p><p>Hmm.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>im so ready for the Good Stuff to start *eyes emoji* thank you for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hiiii here you go *throws chapter at you*</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Saying ‘good night’ in the doorway of Mark’s apartment left Ethan with the feeling that perhaps he should have leaned up and kissed the man, or given him a hug at the very least. They’d lingered for too long, Mark leaning against the door frame as his foot propped the door open wide enough that Ethan could have walked back in if Mark’s invited him. He knew he wouldn’t have hesitated to do so, if that had been the case. They said their goodbyes at least 3 times, and Mark’s eyes kept flicking downward before they met Ethan’s own once more. </p><p>As Ethan lay in bed, utterly awake but needing the veneer of normalcy, the memory of Mark’s warm body so close to his came to him and wouldn’t leave as he turned it over and over in his mind. The older man was an odd one, in the best way Ethan could express it, and the vampire owed the little he had left of his sanity to him. He doesn’t know what he’d have done if Mark hadn’t offered to let Ethan feed from him. </p><p>The thought was unwelcomed, so Ethan shook it away.</p><p> </p><p>-----------</p><p> </p><p>‘You working today?’ </p><p>Ethan bit his lip, hesitating with his thumb over the ‘send’ button on his phone’s screen. It had only been a day and half since he’d gone over to Mark’s apartment, 2 days since he’d fed from Mark, and Ethan was feeling hungry in a way he hated to acknowledge. With the worry of what might happen if Ethan didn’t express his needs, he sent the message. Mark wouldn’t mind - he’d said that Ethan could always come to him, right? So why was Ethan feeling like he might vomit? </p><p>‘Nope! Day off thankfully lol what’s up?’</p><p>Ethan’s stomach flipped, wondering how the fuck to tell his attractive neighbor that it’s time to drink his blood again. </p><p>‘I was wondering if you’d be okay with coming over. I think I need it today”</p><p>‘It’. He felt silly, unable to put ‘it’ exactly into words. The need he now had to consume human blood, the fact that his neighbor was the one to feed him, and willingly at that. </p><p>‘Yeah of course, just let me know when :)’ </p><p>‘Is now okay? Or within the next hour or so? Sorry for the short notice’ </p><p>‘Don’t worry about it, let me just take a shower and I’ll be over’</p><p>Ethan licked his lips, the mental image of Mark taking a showing coming to him unbidden - the steam, the hot water, slick, warm skin, Mark’s muscled figure on full display-</p><p>No, no, no. No. He needed to calm down - he couldn’t sit here and wind himself up before Mark got here. He was already a weird enough anomaly in Mark’s life, he didn’t need to add being horny on top of that. </p><p>His body was jittery, but not with nervousness or anticipation. This was a feeling he was familiar with. Like the hunger pains he felt, but stronger, more primal, in a way. Like he was ready to pounce on the first thing he saw with a pulse. That thought made him uneasy, worried he might do something that could scare or hurt Mark. </p><p> </p><p>----------</p><p> </p><p>Mark was knocking on his door within the hour, which had Ethan on edge. The dread was immediate, his body humming with need. When he opened the door for his new friend, the smell hit him like a wave. Mark was standing there in a t-shirt and sweatpants, hair still damp and hanging across his forehead in slightly clumped strands, and Ethan could feel the humid heat of the shower radiating from him - it was obvious he’d come over as fast as he possibly could after he washed himself. </p><p>Ethan didn’t even know he was moving until after he’d grabbed the front of Mark’s shirt and pulled him into his apartment, closing the door behind him. Mark laughed nervously. </p><p>“You gotta stop inviting me in this way,” he tried to joke, but the pitch black eyes and hungry look Ethan was giving him made him swallow thickly. “Eth…?”</p><p>Ethan crowded against the older man, fists twisting in the soft fabric of Mark’s shirt as the other’s heart began to race.</p><p>“I need it,” he whispered lowly, eyes flicking across Mark’s face. “I need you.” </p><p>Mark’s lips parted as he struggled to control his breathing. </p><p>“Okay,” he murmured. Ethan could hear the blood rushing in his neck, and he wanted so badly to bite into the hot skin there, but he’d never forgive himself. “You have me.”</p><p>Those words sent a shock of heat through Ethan, and he bared his teeth, losing touch with any rational thought. </p><p>“Bed,” he panted, to Mark’s surprise. “Please.”</p><p>Mark’s hands covered his own, not pulling away, just holding. </p><p>“Are...are you sure? You’re not yourself right now-”</p><p>Mark’s voice left him as Ethan’s nose traced the curve of where his neck met his shoulder, breathed in the thick scent of him, breathed against his skin. Goosebumps ran across Mark’s body, raised the hair on the back of his neck, his arms, sent his nerve endings crazy. </p><p>“Ethan,” Mark protested, knowing he needed to be the one to pull away, say no, hold back. “Stop, please.”</p><p>For a worrying moment, Mark thought maybe Ethan wasn’t going to listen, the younger man tense against him. Then, in a moment of dizzying clarity, Ethan pulled back, looked up at him with his black eyes wide and brows worried. </p><p>“C-c-can I feed from you?” He stuttered out desperately, voice shaking. Mark parted his lips, then nodded his consent. Ethan went for his wrist immediately, held in his two hands like he was cupping mouthfuls of water in the desert. His fangs sank into flesh without hesitation, drinking down the blood. Mark was prepared for the pain this time, but it still stung just as bad as the first time Ethan fed from him. Pressed up against the wall and without anything to hold onto other than Ethan himself, Mark rested his hand on the vampire’s shoulder, trying to steady himself. </p><p>Distracted by his own pain, Mark almost didn’t notice the small noises of pleasure that left Ethan; quiet whines in between gulping swallows. Mark’s entire body went hot, a curling pleasure in his abdomen building as he listened, watching Ethan gorge himself, his eyes closed and expression blissful. When Mark began feeling faint, he tapped Ethan’s shoulder. </p><p>No response. </p><p>“Eth,” Mark breathed, combing his fingers through the young man’s hair and tugging in an attempt to pull him off. Ethan relented finally, releasing Mark’s arm from his mouth with a gasp. Mark couldn’t help but feel turned on by the sight - Ethan’s eyes rolling back as Mark pulled his hair, his lips parted as he panted. It was almost too much. “Fuck…”</p><p>Ethan’s half-lidded eyes met Mark’s, licking blood from his lips as he held eye contact. Slowly, the inky black of his eye melted away to reveal bright blue once more. The vampire blinked as his hunger was stated and faded away as well, leaving him painfully aware now. Their bodies were pressed together, breaths mingling between them, and Mark’s fingers were still firmly gripping his hair. Most notably, though, was what Ethan could feel pressed against his hip where it connected with Mark’s - something hard and stiff and hot. </p><p>“Fuck,” Ethan echoed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>so uh... :3c ...... reminder that comments and kudos fuel me, and thank you for reading!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i changed the spacing a bit so hopefully it's a little easier to read :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>Neither man moved a muscle, pressed together and hot, panting breaths mingling in the space between them. </p><p> </p><p>“S-Sorry…” Mark breathed, shifting his hips back so his arousal was no longer digging into Ethan’s pelvis. He licked his dry lips, swallowed against his cottonmouth. “You don’t- we don’t have to…”</p><p> </p><p>Ethan’s eyes dropped to catch a glimpse of Mark’s tongue peeking between his lips, his eyes hooded. The older man couldn’t stop looking at Ethan, and the silence between them dragged on for what felt like hours. </p><p> </p><p>“Do you want to kiss me?” Ethan asked in a breathy whisper, meeting Mark’s eyes again. The older man made a slightly choke noise low in his throat. </p><p> </p><p>“We shouldn’t,” he said, though he could feel his own resolve eroding by the second. </p><p> </p><p>“But do you want to?” Ethan reiterated as his fingers crept up to cradle against Mark’s neck. </p><p> </p><p>Mark breathed in deeply through his nose, closing his eyes in an attempt to calm himself. </p><p> </p><p>“Of course I do,” he said in a near growl. </p><p> </p><p>Ethan pressed his lips to Mark’s jawline, up to his cheek.</p><p> </p><p>“Then why shouldn’t we?” </p><p> </p><p>In a show of resolution that surprised Mark himself, he gently pushed Ethan back, hands firm on his shoulders. </p><p> </p><p>“Because you’re not yourself right now,” he said with finality. “You’re not...You’re not acting like...you…” </p><p> </p><p>Ethan blinked in surprise, pulling his hands back, holding them close to himself. </p><p> </p><p>“I…” The younger man took in Mark’s worried expression, his panting breaths, his flushed face. “I’m sorry, I-I guess the blood...does something to me…”</p><p> </p><p>Ethan took a step back from the other man, giving them both room to breathe. He wiped a hand across his mouth, eyes glazed over and unfocused as he looked at the blood left on his hand afterward. What was he doing? He looked then to Mark’s arm, the wound oozing blood and an irritated red. </p><p> </p><p>“Let...let me help you clean up. Please.” He reached out a hand to Mark, who’s guarded expression melted away into something like relief. Mark accepted the outstretched hand. “I’m sorry.” </p><p> </p><p>Ethan led the older man through his bedroom and into his bathroom, sat him on the closed toilet lid, went searching for his first aid kit. Before he began, he washed his face over the sink, wanting to erase any trace of his earlier...snack. Mark sat quietly while Ethan dressed his wound, and the vampire couldn’t help but feel that Mark must be mad at him, disgusted by his behavior. Something in his expression must have given away his thoughts, because Mark spoke up as Ethan was applying a large Band-Aid. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m not mad at you,” he said quietly, his voice a gravelly reverb in Ethan’s chest. The way it echoed in the small space of the bathroom was almost ethereal. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay if you are,” Ethan assured, meekly looking up at Mark from his position kneeled in front of the older man. “I’m really embarrassed by...everything, I guess…” </p><p> </p><p>Mark placed a hand on Ethan’s shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>“Ethan, you- you don’t have to be embarrassed. You weren’t thinking straight-”</p><p> </p><p>“That doesn’t matter,” Ethan snapped back. “I...I literally begged you to get in my bed- fuck, I’m...I’m sorry, Mark, we were just starting to get close, and I went and...I...I hope I didn’t mess this all up-” </p><p> </p><p>Mark’s hand suddenly cupping his cheek made Ethan’s voice die in his throat. </p><p> </p><p>“You didn’t mess up anything,” the older man assured gently, a small smile on his face. “You think I didn’t wanna take you up on that offer?”</p><p> </p><p>Ethan couldn’t respond, eyes wide and disbelieving. </p><p> </p><p>“I told you, Eth, I do want you- want to kiss you…” Mark sighed, petted Ethan’s hair down. “The only reason I didn’t is because I want to kiss you when you’re in your right mind. I don’t want there to be any doubt that you’re only doing it because of…”</p><p> </p><p>Ethan’s heart clenched as he realized what Mark meant. Mark was worried Ethan only wanted him when he was in the throes of blood-lust - that once his hunger was sated Mark would be tossed aside until next time. </p><p> </p><p>“No,” Ethan breathed, his hands on each of Mark’s knees as he sat himself up further, needing to be closer. “No, Mark, I- I really like you. This isn’t just, like, a physical thing, or a vampire thing, or…” He trailed off, searching Mark’s eyes for understanding. He found it. “I like you, Mark. I want to...be with you. If you want to.” </p><p> </p><p>Mark’s face softened impossibly, that gentle smile back. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, then, maybe I’ll take you up on that kiss after all,” Mark joked, and before Ethan could ask whether or not he was being serious, Mark leaned down and captured the younger man’s lips in a gentle kiss, cupping the back of his head. Ethan made a surprised sound, then melted into it, releasing a slow breath through his nose as he sank into the sensation. They stayed like that for several seconds, just the chaste touch of lips on lips. When Mark pulled back first, Ethan instinctively leaned forward in an attempt to not let the kiss end. Mark chuckled softly and pecked his lips. “This isn’t where I pictured our first kiss happening.” </p><p> </p><p>Ethan’s eyes fluttered open to meet Mark’s. He smiled. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh yeah?” He licked his lips, almost convinced he could taste Mark still. “Where did you picture it happening?” </p><p> </p><p>Mark hummed, feigning deep thought as his fingers lightly scritched the back of Ethan’s head, sending goosebumps across the vampire’s body and causing him to shiver pleasantly. The older man tilted his head at Ethan. </p><p> </p><p>“Probably...After our first date. Maybe tomorrow? It’s Friday…” The way Mark trailed off left Ethan with the impression that he was being asked out, and he blushed brightly. </p><p> </p><p>“I want to, but…” Ethan’s eyes dropped, his anxiety swirling. “I haven’t exactly...been out, ya know, since...yeah…” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh. Right.” </p><p> </p><p>Ethan was about to apologize, tell Mark he shouldn’t get involved with someone like Ethan, shouldn’t have to deal with whatever will surely come from Ethan’s unique condition. Before he could, Mark spoke, smiling shyly.</p><p> </p><p>“Well...what if you came to mine, then? I’ll make it special - it’ll be even better than going out.” </p><p> </p><p>Ethan looked up at Mark, in awe. </p><p> </p><p>“Really?” He asked softly. Mark nodded with a grin. “O-okay. Yeah, I’d really like that.” </p><p> </p><p>Mark kissed him again, sweet and soft. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s a date then.” <br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>the boy are gonna go on a date ;u; thank you for reading!!!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for reading! kudos and comments are my lifeblood and give me the serotonin to keep writing &lt;3 also sorry to leave you on such a high-tension scene but ya know, gotta keep ya coming back ;3 bookmark/subscribe and all that, ily!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>